


Rules of Engagement

by ewya_barnes1114



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewya_barnes1114/pseuds/ewya_barnes1114
Summary: Imagine you having a bad day at the Avengers Tower and Loki sending you silly, cute and funny pictures/memes to watch you smile at them from a distance.





	Rules of Engagement

“Detecting high levels of stress”.

“No shit, Jarvis.” I snap, hitting the button in the elevator angrily.

“Can I be of service, Miss Gillespie?”

I sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, Jarvis. You didn’t deserve that. I just want to go to bed and forget this nightmare day.”

The elevator dinged, signaling my stop. As I stepped out, my heel caught in the divider and broke off.

“Fucking perfect. Just fucking perfect.” I cursed.

After scanning my keycard to the lounge, I flung it open so hard it hit the wall.

“Hey! There she is!” Tony said, happy as a clam.

I tried to retain my features but I was pretty sure the snarl was permanent for the time being. I worked the broken heel in my hand, gripping it tightly at times in an effort to work my frustration into something so I wouldn’t put my fist through a wall.

I felt a soft ball of fabric hit my shoulder, and in return, thew the heel at Tony, hearing a glass shatter on the back wall of the bar.

“Really?”  
“Eat me, Tony.”

I brushed past Thor, hitting his shoulder without offering an apology. I was a literal ball of could-give-a-fuck-less at this point.

“Good heavens, what’s wrong with the Midgardian?”

I didn’t hear any more of the conversation as I stomped to my room, offering back a “I have a name! Learn it!”

Rhodes turned to look at Tony when I was out of eye and ear shot.

“You shouldn’t let her treat you like that?”

“Who, Claire? Nah, she’s harmless. She’s rarely like this so something is really stuck in her craw.”

“I’ll go talk to her.” Bucky offered.

“You know…” Tony stopped, angling his head to hear me stomping and then slam the door to my room so hard, the windows rattled. “Maybe wait…”

I threw myself onto my bed, trying to hold it together. I knew I was acting childish but I couldn’t help it. I sat up after a few minutes, scratching my head and subsequently running a hand through my hair.

“Tea will be ready momentarily, Miss Gillespie.”

“You’re too good to me Jarvis.”

I spied my headphones hanging on my bedpost. I smiled to myself as thought back to when Tony had given them to me.

It had taken Tony a few tries to get my attention. I sat at my desk, buds in my ears, mouthing the words to a song, when Tony’s face came onto my screen. Pulling out one of the buds, I heard a noise at my door.

“’Hello! Remember me? I’ve been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes!’”

I pointed to the headphone still lingering in my ear.

He didn’t say anything as he walked up to me, some mail in his hands.

He looked to my headphones, picking up the one I’d pulled out of my ear.

“’This is what you listen to your music on?’”

“’Yes?’”

“’Eww.’” He had said, dropping the bud like it was a piece of trash.

“’What’s it to you?’”

“’You’ll destroy your hearing with those. Here,’”

He had pulled out a pair of expensive noise-cancelling headphones, a pair I’d wanted for a while. I took them from him, my mouth hanging open.

“Thank you!”

“Go big or go home, champ.” He’d said, patting me on the back.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by Nat and Wanda bursting in. Nat plopped herself down in front of me before I had any time to react.

“Alright spill. What’s going on?”

“Nat-”

“Claire so help me if you say “nothing” I’m going to punch you.”

Wanda came around the other side, a cup of tea in her hands. I took it when she offered it, thanking her.

“So what has you Hulking out today?” Wanda asked.

“I’m just having a bad day.”

“Vague. Keep going.” Nat pushed.

“Nat, please. I just need some alone ti-”

“Claire, you walked in here stomping around, shattering a glass and putting a nice sized dent in the wall. What is going on?”

“This day has been a nightmare. Traffic was atrocious, I was late to work, passed over for a promotion, soaked by a taxi while walking back from lunch and the heel of my favorite pair broke in the elevator when I got home.”

By now, I was a blubbering mess.

“It’s just been a really bad day.” I squeaked out, trying not to have a full blown meltdown.

Nat and Wanda looked at each other, unsure what to do. They had never seen me like this. Wanda sat down next to me, rubbing my back while Nat brushed the tear-slicked hair off of my face.

A quiet knock gathered all three of our attentions.

“They need you downstairs, Nat.” Bucky said.

I avoided his gaze as he looked to me.

“We need a minute.”

He nodded, jaw clenched and hurrying down to hallway.

“Quickest way to get a man out of your hair.”Nat said with a smirk.

“Don’t say that. I’ll feel worse. I already feel bad enough that I got to this point.”

“Nonsense. Everyone needs a good cry sometimes.” Nat offered.

“And yours is long overdue.” Wanda added.

I had started to feel better, having some of the tension gone through the tears and talking it out. I could already feel the migraine starting.

“Oh, I’m going to have a killer headache from this.”

Wanda got up to get the Excedrin out of my purse to give me.

“Thanks, hon. You guys are the best.”

“We girls gotta stick together. It’s a sausage fest out there.”

We all shared a laugh with Nat and Wanda taking their leave to let me relax. I laid back on my bed while Jarvis played some relaxing music and projecting a planetarium on the ceiling for something I could focus on.

“Sweet baby honey darlin’?” I heard Tony call through the com on my computer.

“Will you accept?” Jarvis asked.

“I guess I’d better. I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t.”

I sat up as Tony’s face graced the screen.   
“Good God you look like Hell.”

“Shut up.”

“Meet me in the lounge. You look like you could use a drink.”

I made myself presentable and walked downstairs, treading lightly. Tony had the lights dimmed with soft music playing. I sat at the empty bar, wondering where Tony was when he suddenly popped up and threw a bar towel in my face. It bounced off my face, revealing my unamused face as it fell to the bar.

“Nothing? Ah well.”

He served a drink, taking back the towel to dry off his hands.

“So what’s put a wrinkle in your angel feathers?”

“I’m sorry I broke a glass. I’ll replace it.”

He placed his hands on the bar, straightening his arms as his body went rigid, giving me the “no nonsense” look that he always did when I was evading a question, looking at me from under his eyes.

I sighed. “Fine. I got passed up for a promotion at work by a chick that walks more on her knees than on her feet.”

“Ooo, that’s harsh.” Sam said, walking up to join us.

“I’ve told you to just work here.”

“I think I’d go crazy first.”

“Crazy’s half the fun! Tell you what. I promote you to the title of Queen Bee starting today.”

“Oh no, honey. No one can ever take that title from you.” I said, as a wide smile broke onto his face. I couldn’t stifle the laugh at Tony’s flustered face.

“You’re such a peach.” He said, fist bumping my chin softly.

“Y’all need to just get a room.” Sam said, walking away.

“There’s no need to be jealous! Plenty of Tony to go around!”

I chuckled as I watched Sam walking away, shaking his head. When I turned back, Tony was staring at me with a sincere smile on his face.

“What?”

“There’s my girl.”

I blushed, tucking a stand of hair behind my ear.

“Come on. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He came around the bar, taking my hand in his. He walked me down to the lab, telling me to close my eyes when we stepped in.

“Jarvis, run Protocol 8, Section 3.”

I heard the whirring of machinery as something opened in the floor, the vibrations from it rattling my feet. After a few minutes of hearing various sounds of opening and lifting, Tony told me to open my eyes. I did and saw an Iron Man suit painted in purple and blue. The suit was a little bit small than his usual one.

“What do you think?” He asked, anticipation thick in his voice.

“It’s awesome! Why the color change?”

“It’s yours.”

It took a minute for his words to register.

“What?!”

“Surprise!” He said, a wide smile on his face, his arms opened wide.

“Tony! My own suit?!”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” I said excitedly, enunciating every word

I ran over to it, running my fingers along the metal, taking in every detail I could. When I came back around, I stopped.

“Wait…what do you want?”

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I can’t surprise you with a suit just because?”

“Tony…”

“Close protocol.”

I stepped away as my suit went back into the floor. He walked towards the door, holding it open for me and mentioned for to me to walk with him. He led me further down in the tower that I’d ever been, the hallway eventually opening up into a circle with several reinforced glass cells wrapping around it.

“Our new containment facility.” Tony said, spinning around, his hand aloft in the air, showing it off.

“Is this new? And why is it here?”

“It is new. Just got it finished a few months ago.

“Why is it here?” I asked again.

“You remember the little fiasco a few months ago? Well, we have this room for that reason.”

“Yeah, the asshole God Farki or Larki or whatever the fuck his name is who has made New York an even bigger hell that it already was.”

“It’s Loki, actually.”

I jumped at the voice, my eyes going to a now lit cell at the far end of the circle.

“Like I said. Asshole.”

He smiled like I’d said something funny.

“Nobody asked you, Reindeer Games.”

It clicked then: the suit, the douche wheel God in the cell.

“Tony…no.”

“Furthering the promotion I talked about upstairs, you are now in charge of him.”

“Are you out of your mind? Don’t make me do this.” I pleaded.

Tony turned me to face him, grabbing my shoulders lightly, dragging his hands down to my hands and placed them in his own.

“You’ve done a great job keeping me in check. Plus you’re a man hater so you would be aloof to his charms.”

“I am not a man hater…just you.”

He pursed his lips in a mock kiss. From behind us, I could hear Loki groan in disgust. I walked over to his cell, leaning against the glass, my voice sickly sweet.

“Listen up, Tin Cup. I’ve had quite the day and I will not hesitate to come in there and tear that smirk off your face.”

Loki looked from me to Tony.

“She’ll do it too!” Tony called out behind me.

Loki turned a dark expression to me.

“Oh, this’ll be fun…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now. I have ideas about continuing it though.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue :).


End file.
